Lookin' At The Calendar
by sburbiangodtier
Summary: Marluxia just happens to look at his calendar and sees what day it is. Vexen is not amused. A short Marluxia/Vexen fanfic for the occasion. Rated T for shonen-ai and language. Happy 411 Day!


**Just a very short Marluxia/Vexen fanfiction for 411 Day. I know it's kinda late, but I had to work today and couldn't do anything for it. D: Oh well. At least now I am. And plus it's been awhile since I put up anything for those two. I just love them so much. :3 **

**Happy Vexen/Marluxia Day everyone! **

**Marluxia and Vexen belong to Square Enix and Disney. **

"**Lookin' At The Calendar" © Diviner's Superior.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Marluxia sighed happily as he watered his rose bushes. He always did this every day at the exact same time. So much in fact that his beloved plants had come to expect it. But today, something seemed off. Abnormal.

He glanced around, wondering what was amiss. Had he forgotten to weed his petunia patch? Trim his apple tree branches? Fertilize his extensive forsythia gardens? He looked at his checklist, mentally checking off each item. No, everything was done. As it should be. So what was it that was bothering him?

The curious Assassin threw a look at the calendar hanging on his wall. It was April 11th. _April 11__th__…nothing so unusual about that date is there? Wait…April…the fourth month…and the eleventh day of that month. It's 4/11! _The thought made him grin impishly. It looked like it was time to pay a certain scientist a visit.

Without another thought, he portalled, his destination: the dark, cold laboratory deep within the basements of Castle Oblivion.

Vexen's mind was not on calendars or fan-pairing days. It was on the most important experiment of his life. History and mankind itself depended on it.

"Just a little bit more…a little bit…that's it…" he muttered, a few drips falling into his vile.

"Vexen, I must speak to you immediately!" Marluxia's annoying deep voice jarred said scientist out of his concentration. His hand jerked, and more liquid splashed into the vile, ruining whatever concoction he'd been attempting to create.

"DAMN IT, MARLUXIA!" he screeched, whirling to face the grinning Assassin. "You've ruined my experiment, you blossoming imbecile! Don't you EVER knock before you enter someone's private quarters?!"

Marluxia ignored Vexen's temper tantrum with a shrug. "I don't have to knock on doors in my own Castle."

The Chilly Academic's face turned fairly purple with rage. "YOUR Castle, you pink-headed buffoon?! It's Xemnas' Castle. He created it, if you recall correctly. At any rate-"

"Quiet, Vexen. I didn't come down here to argue over the legalities of Castle Oblivion. I came here to tell you something very important." Marluxia interrupted him. Vexen's face calmed a bit, but his lips drew into a hard line. "Very well. Tell me, then get out of here. I have better things to do than engage in simple-minded frivolity and chatter."

The Graceful Assassin chuckled deep in his chest. "You may want to look at the calendar, Vexen. I think you may find the date rather interesting."

Vexen stared at him for a long moment, and Marluxia actually believed that he was not even going to bother, but then he surprised the other by going over to the wall and peering at the boxes marking the days. "It's April 11th. So what? What's so special about this particular day?" Vexen grumbled as he turned to face Marluxia, annoyance all over his features.

"Think about it, Vexen. _April 11__th_. As in, 4/11. Number IV, and Number XI. Vexen/Marluxia Day." Marluxia could barely keep his laughter from escaping him as Vexen pondered that, the consideration turning into surprise, then twisting into disgust. "Marluxia, you are a sick being. Why would you even think of something like that?!" he growled.

"I happen to know that an awful lot of our fans support that day." Marluxia grinned even wider.

Vexen's jaw dropped. "Quit trying to breech the fourth wall, Marluxia." he muttered, ignoring the chuckles that the writer was giving as she wrote this all down. "Whatever the reason, I see no reason to even stop my work to "celebrate" such a trivial event, even if I did support it. Which, of course, I don't." He turned back to the table, where his former creation was burning an acidic hole in the table. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to clean this up and get back to work."

Marluxia wouldn't take "No" for an answer, and he grabbed Vexen's arm, pulling the scientist flush against him. "Number XI, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" he gasped in surprise. But any further words were silenced as Marluxia pressed his lips firmly against Vexen's, holding him fast against him.

Vexen was too shocked at first to even consider moving. He stood there limply as Marluxia kissed him, gently at first, then poking his tongue out and licking the cold lips he held. Then he came to life, his eyes widening. He pushed wildly against Marluxia, who pulled away, but didn't let go of him. "What the fuck?!" Vexen gasped for breath. "What was that?!"

"A kiss." Marluxia said simply. "I thought that as long as it was 411 day, we should give the fans some fanservice. But you've practically ruined it with your anti-yaoistic response."

Vexen stood there, panting and wiping his lips, but made no attempt to move away. Marluxia grabbed his wrists. "Come now, Vexen. It isn't that bad. Or are you a virgin in more than just your pretty little ass?" A look of pure disgust came over the Academic's face. "Don't talk so crudely, XI. And no, I've never been kissed, if that's what you were implying to ask."

"Maybe it's time I caught you up on kissing." Marluxia breathed against Vexen's ear, causing the other to shudder. "If you even try-AH!" he gasped, as the Assassin took his earlobe in his teeth. Vexen went tense in his arms. "What was that?!"

Marluxia chuckled and moved down to the sensitive place on his neck, nibbling at it a bit. "That is the feeling of arousal, my dear Vexen."

"Ngh! Well, quit it! AH! Damn it, Marluxia, stop it!" Vexen gasped, clenching his fists.

Marluxia pulled back a moment, a devious smirk on his lips again. "Very well." And he leaned down to capture Vexen's lips again, a deep, passionate kiss that he knew the scientist had never felt the likes of a day in his nonlife. Vexen groaned for a moment, then to Marluxia's surprise, pushed his lips further against the pink-haired male. The tiny sound he made was needing…pleading. And Marluxia obediently complied. They kissed again and again until Vexen's head was swimming and he could barely breathe.

"Happy 411 Day, Vexen." Marluxia whispered, kissing Vexen again before letting him go. Vexen stood there a moment, touching his lips before looking back up at the Assassin. "Happy 411 Day to you too." The barest hint of a smile lurked on his features now. "And to think, this all started when you looked at your calendar."

~Fin

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No smut for you this time! I'm simply too tired at 1:15 am to write anything explicit. But it works. And it's rather amusing. :3 See that little "Review" button down there? Click it please, and review my works! :3**

**Again, Happy 411 Day Everyone! **


End file.
